Talk:Mr. Matthews
Can you also hex edit this character? Carlosvc92 :No one here knows how to hex edit now that User:Scribby has left. You might go to Bully-board and ask there. McJeff 08:14, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry if I'm late on this but yeah, I finally found how to hex edit them..it was tricky because in the data files they are named "Geography Teacher" and "Music Teacher", not their real names. Now they should randomly show up just like all of the other teachers, if they do anything to show more of their personalities I'll say something. Great DBF 15:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Update: I found Miss Peters in the Library. She seems to have just about full dialog. She mentions a lot about incense and picking it up on the way home and she's mean to Jimmy, pretending to ignore him and telling him that "he's going to be a cockroach in his next life." She acts nothing like her cutscene character. I don't know why they'd give her a full dialog set (including dialog for when she's chasing you and when she's busting you) but not include her in free roam. Nothing on seeing Mr. Matthews yet though. Great DBF 15:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Update #2: I found Mr. Matthews. He's really boring..and his dialog is mostly unfinished which makes me think he was never planned for free roam but Miss Peters was. All I heard him say was "Oh, hello." and "I'm going to go read a documentary". Everything else he just made the hand motions without saying anything. Voice Actor I'm pretty sure I know who did the voice for this guy. I think it's Milton James, a guy who also uses the pseudonyms Richard Barnes, Milt Jamin, and Murray Williams. I think it's him because it sounds very much like Moneybags from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage and the United Liberty Paper guy from GTA IV. 11:55, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I think you're right. His voice is also a near exact match to that of Jodo from The Castle of Cagliostro, also voiced by Milton James. As he has worked on other Rockstar games, it is not unlikely that it is indeed him voicing Mr. Matthews. --Megatronacepticon (talk) 03:38, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Milton James as Mr. Matthews' voice actor. According to imdb.com, Milton James did indeed voice Mr. Matthews, although I'm not 100% sure if this is a reliable source, as it for some reason marks Juri's voice actor as the same voice actor for Mr. Oh. https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0055742/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t162 scroll through this and it does say he was Mr. Matthews' voice actor. If this isn't enough proof for you, I can probably find some more. So can we mark Milton James as his voice actor yet? DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 12:49, June 24, 2018 (UTC) :No, we can't. His voice actor isn't credited in the game, and that is what the article will say unless you can find a reliable source as defined by wikipedia. Jeff (talk· ) 18:50, September 4, 2018 (UTC)